planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Visiegen
Jackal-human cross-breeds who exist exclusively on Trias, on the Planet of Legends. They were created by the Genetici. The word Visiegen is Elvito in origin. Most refer to them as Dog Devils or jackal men. History "Both are correct," Razen nodded. He rubbed his shoulder lightly as he spoke. "Tis said the Visiegen are creatures created by the Genetici, those magic-users with the ability to manipulate the very essence of life itself and breed races and animals together that Nature ne’er intended to be partnered. There are rumors the purr’atha are from them too. However, in this case, the Genetici used jackal and human. The Dog Devils art called Visiegen by the elvito, who of all the races, mayhap know them best. They art a good species, though their appearance is hideous… and therefore many creatures art afraid of them. During good times, the elvito tamed the Visiegen and used them as guard animals, keeping them safe from those who disliked them." He paused long enough to take a drink of water. "However, their minds are unstable, making them susceptible to mind control…"Razen Starshade. Orphan Quest, Part II, Ch. 17 The Visiegen were created by the Genetici; however, how long ago that was is unknown. They have since been used as minions by various nefarious persons due to their unfortunate weakness of being easily mind controlled. During times when not being used by nefarious persons, the Elvito use the Visiegen as guard animals. During Orphan Quest, the Visiegen were commandeered by Raquel and used to terrorize Mushbubble. They were defended by the combined efforts of Ashseth, the Mena Tun'ecord Sinallan Gârenarâ, and some hearty villagers, who secured them within their cavern until Raquel's power over them subsided. Physical Characteristics From the neck down, the Visiegen appear as humans. From the neck up, they appear as jackals. In addition, they have two tails, which sprout from a bisected coccyx. Abilities They have a strong resistance to cold weather and easily exist within the colder climes. Partial Shape-shift Visiegen have the ability to alter their forms, adding scales as protection across their bodies. "Upon hearing the noise, the others sprang up and advanced toward us. Scales rippled on their backs, chests, and legs, but they remained on two feet. Their heads were those of jackals while their scaly bodies looked more human. However, the two long tails of the Dog Devils were covered with dark fur. Their feet and hands became gnarled and deformed until each Dog Devil had only two thick fingers and no thumb."''-Basil, Orphan Quest. Part II'''' '' Habitat The Visiegen live wherever they can find shelter from the elements. As a whole, they favor nighttime and are usually afraid of the daylight hours; however, there are those individuals who do not fear the sun. Cultural Infrastructure If they have a cultural infrastructure, nothing is known about it. Social Structure If they have a social structure, nothing is known about it. Social Groups If they have social groups, nothing is known about them. Rites of Passage If they have Rites of Passage, nothing is known about them. Diet The visiegen are primarily carnivores; however, have been known to scavenge when necessary. Spiritualism If they have spiritual beliefs, nothing is known about them. Language If they have an independent language, nothing is known about it. First Appearance The visiegen first appeared in Part II of Orphan Quest, Bookworld Series Volume I as minor antagonists. References Category:Races